I wαnt to be your frιend αnd more
by Anniih
Summary: Si tanto así quieres hacer amigos, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos hacemos amigos? "¿Solo amigos?" /UKxUSA.


**~Dedicado: **A mi esposa del norte, Sakaya Hiwatari. Me haces tanto reír madre~. Espero que te guste ;D

**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**~A**dvertencias: GAY. Lemon. Juego de tiempos. Francia apoyando la situación.

**~P**areja: InglaterraxEstadosUnidos/ArthurxAlfred.

**~D**atos: El Oneshot es **mi** idea de qué sucedería en el capítulo 47 de _Word Series_, si el idiota de Alfred hubiese aceptado a Arthur. Y Arthur…con otras intenciones *risa malvada.* Disfruten.

**No soy responsable de cegueras.**

* * *

><p>● <strong>I w<strong>**α****nt to be your fr****ι****end ●**

**.**

…_α__nd__ more_

**.**

― ¡Ballena, ballena!

Ahí está. Estados Unidos abrazando una ballena al hacer negocios con Japón, ¡y al fin tiene un amigo! Hablamos de la ballena.

Aquella escena de felicidad es vista por Inglaterra preguntándose cómo Alfred puede ponerse tan contento. Bueno, él también se pone contento al ver sus seres mágicos, pero este caso es _muy _distinto. Alfred actúa como niño al recibir su nueva mascota. ¿Acaso no le basta con tener a un alíen? y para variar oculto de su superior.

― ¡Ballena, ballena! ¡Jajajaja~!

¿Está feliz con tener de amigo a un animal? ¿En verdad?

La risa del norteamericano prosigue, no se detiene. Cada vez aumenta el tono sin dejar de abrazar a la ballena. Tanta risa y entusiasmo que hacen vibrar los sentidos de Arthur, de alguna manera, cautivándolo.

Cautivado en que Alfred no puede estar de amigo con un animal, es imposible. Ni un loco haría eso. No le agrada, ni le agrada que ande de amigo con Kiku. Y tampoco de él mismo, aun no encuentra a un amigo. Un amigo. Perfecto, solo lo hará por él, no por el idiota emancipado. Se miente.

Se acerca paso a paso al menor.

―Es-Escucha ―habla inseguro y la vez seguro de lo que va hacer capturando la atención de su antigua colonia―. Si tanto así quieres hacer amigos, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos hacemos amigos?

Ahora la situación es incómoda. Estados Unidos parpadea sorprendido dejando se abrazar la ballena. Un sonrojo bastante leve le aparece mirando los orbes tensos quienes atraviesan sus azules sin creer lo que acaba de oír. Siente una sensación extraña en el estómago, el despertar de _algo_ que no sabe qué demonios es (pero a la vez _lo _sabe a la perfección, por el cual niega), y no es precisamente hambre. Pensó en los recuerdos de niñez, escenas dulces de querer al inglés más que nada en el mundo; recuerdos…sabe que no es eso. Solo que…nunca esperó esas palabras de Inglaterra, siendo tan arisco. Nunca esperó que Inglaterra lo buscara. Porque eso está haciendo, ¿verdad?

Se queda al frente, observando directamente.

―_England…you… _―balbucea oyendo los movimientos de las aguas del mar transformándose en rica melodía, más los sonidos del animal marino que aún no se va, ni los deja solos en este momento tan mágico sin tener idea de que decir el menor. Alfred no sabe que decir. Está totalmente sorprendido. Sin mentirse, que solo lo deja para sus adentros, había pensado en ir donde el británico a que fueran amigos…nuevamente. No. Se equivoca. Antes eran hermanos. Eran _madre_ e hijo. Sentimiento fraternal.

¿Por qué tendría que cambiar ahora? Esperen… ¿Por qué Arthur quiere que sean amigos? ¿Se dio cuenta que no puede vivir sin el héroe? ¿Por qué? Si se la pasan molestándose y discutiendo a cada segundo por lo más mínimo que sea el asunto. Realmente, Arthur es difícil de predecir. Un día anda de ánimos, al otro de malhumor. Tal vez…le cayó un coco en la cabeza. Sí, eso debe ser.

No obstante… ¿y si esto es de verdad? O sea, Inglaterra de verdad quiere que sean amigos. Olvidar el pasado, olvidar aquel amor fraternal. ¿Será posible? ¡Demonios, basta de preguntas!

_Arthur quiere ser mi amigo._

_Mi amigo._

_Quiere serlo._

¿Solo amigos?

Amigos. Es un clavo en el pecho, retumbando hasta en los oídos. Malditos sean sus pensamientos y análisis de un futuro inconcluso siendo planeado. Pensar que solo serán amigos le comienza afectar, sin entender del _todo_.

Ya que…solo serán amigos. Buenos amigos…como siempre debió ser.

Sacude la cabeza y mira al británico. Ya no tiene caso seguir. Debe reconocer que siente _cosas_ por Arthur, _cosas _ocultas de hace mucho tiempo. No va a negar más, solo para él mismo. Ya que…solo serán amigos.

_Equivocación._

Alfred no lo sabe.

Arthur si lo sabe.

Mientras, la nación mayor desvía la vista y la regresa, coloreando los pómulos. Sí que tuvo el valor para decírselo. Claro, solo lo hace por él mismo. Sigue mintiéndose.

Los segundos pasan y ninguno de los dos se dice algo, o un insulto. Estados Unidos decide romper al fin.

― ¿Sabes? Podría correr y gritar "¡De ninguna manera!" mientras río a carcajadas. ―informa sonriendo, hallando una pizca de diversión a la plática. Definitivamente, hubiese hecho eso, negar la invitación de Inglaterra, aunque haya sido bien amable.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―Arthur arquea una ceja, para luego meter las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Marca una sonrisa de modo arrogante y divertida, siguiendo el juego al norteamericano― Bien, si lo haces, yo te diría "Grandísimo idiota". ―eso, también lo diría si se arma esa escena con ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio, por haber sido un idiota al ofrecerse, pedir que fuesen amigos, y porque Alfred es un gran idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas que sucede en el alrededor. Por ejemplo, realmente Arthur siente algo por el menor, pero no lo quiere admitir. _No aun_.

Alfred piensa en aceptar o no. Se cruza de brazos recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y a veces viendo el rostro de Arthur. _Malditamente lindo._

―No suena mal ―responde―. Te daré una oportunidad, mal que mal todo el mundo necesita del héroe, sobre todo para comercializar. ―alardea como de costumbre. Bien, esto no hará irritar al inglés por nada del mundo, ya es normal.

Como si necesitara de su presencia de héroe. ¡Que se meta esa presencia por el…!

Respira Arthur, respira. No caigas en el juego.

― ¿Qué te parece juntarnos mañana? A las ocho de la tarde…en m-mi casa. ―aguanta las ganas de fruncir el entrecejo y morderse el labio inferior, y por esto mismo tartamudea al final. Por suerte, el estadounidense no se percata.

Alfred acepta la hora de juntarse en casa de Inglaterra. Podría llevar algunas cositas para comer y beber (solo gaseosas, nada de alcohol), sus nuevos videojuegos para divertirse como los buenos amigos que serán, donde todo el mundo se morirá de envidia. ¡Ja, Francia, muérete de envidia! ¡Toma eso Portugal! ¡Para ti también Rusia!(?)

Definitivamente serán los mejores amigos. Por cierto, tiene que hablar con su superior, explicarle que tendrá una importante reunión con Reino Unido ya que desean consolidar lazos…o algo por el estilo le dirá. Con tal de que Japón no se entere, estará todo bien. Quizás, lo sabrá, pero más adelante.

Alfred cierra los parpados al seguir pensando qué pasará mañana. Estira un poco los pies sobre la cama con el pijama puesto. Gira a la derecha, gira a la izquierda. Al frente hay un muñequito de soltado, aquel que le regaló Arthur cuando era pequeño. Cuando había llegado a casa, por inercia lo dejó encima del mueble que va directo en la mira hacia su cama. Lo mira por un momento.

Han pasado tantos años desde entonces. ¿Mañana será un reencuentro o algo parecido?

…

Todo el día le dio vuelta al asunto y lo sigue haciendo. Arthur yace sentando en el sofá mirando las horas del reloj colgado en la pared. Faltan tres horas para que llegue Alfred. Y tiene nervios, mucho nervios. Todavía no sabe cómo actuar. No sabe cómo se lo tomará el menor. Llegó a su conclusión de que no puede seguir mintiéndose, negar sus sentimientos por ese…por Alfred a pesar de que sea idiota que lo haga sacar de sus casillas. Se mentalizó toda la maldita noche en creer que serán amigos. Y de alguna forma le complica. ¿Cómo se controlará ante la presencia del americano? No tiene ni la más mínima idea. Retener sus instintos le es difícil, pero no imposible, así que, simplemente debe comportarse, mostrar su buena imagen, y por supuesto, no sufrir una crisis de histeria a causa del mismo invitado.

En definitiva, admite lo que siente. Porque haberse ofrecido en ser amigo de Estados Unidos no lo hizo porque sí. Lo hizo porque lo quiere, porque lo ama. No por su persona arrogante. Ni tampoco seguir creyendo que sigue siendo un niño saliendo al mundo sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Ya no le importa, admite que Alfred es un hombre, claro que…deja mucho que desear.

Y…ser amigos…repetirse a cada rato, le comienza a fastidiar. Por algo invitó al menor a su casa. Saber si Alfred siente lo mismo. Necesita saber cómo mierda declararse sin asustarlo o recibir burlas.

Había llamado por teléfono a Francia, sí a Francia, únicamente para pedirle consejos. Uno que otro subido de tono le molestó. Es que…es Francia, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Incluso cuando la conversación se volvía seria.

―Veamos… ―comenzó hablar el mayor desde el otro lado del teléfono― ¿Te gusta Alfred? ¿Ese niñato que te dio la espalda?

―Sí~… Ese niñato que me dio la espalda… ―Arthur contestó como si estuviera en coma severo.

―Arthur…estás gravemente enfermo. ―el francés comenzó a preocuparse, pues que el inglés declarase sobre el americano, debería estar enfermo o se golpeó la cabeza con el hacha de España.

Ante esto, Inglaterra frunció la mirada muy molesto.

―No estoy para tus bromas. Solo dame un maldito consejo. ―quería cortar ya, antes de que se arrepintiera.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ―subió y bajó los hombros jugando con el cordel del auricular― Tú que decías que Estados Unidos era un malagradecido, emancipado e infantil…

―Lo sigo sosteniendo, idiota ―interrumpió. Claro que seguía pensando lo mismo. Si de verdad estuviera realmente enfermo de la cabeza, diría que Alfred es la cosita más linda, comprensible, solidaria, humilde, del mundo. Inglaterra continuó―. Pero…no sé…cada vez que lo veo…sus ojitos azules me parecen cada vez más tiernos que los días anteriores. Y aunque su voz sea netamente insoportable e irritante…me da cosquillas sobre todo al estar cerca, y no puedo soportar que esté de amigo de Kiku. Aunque Kiku me cae muy bien.

La voz de Inglaterra sonó calmada, sin alteraciones ni rubores avergonzados. Solo miraba hacia el lado como imaginando recuerdos de sus choques con el menor o simples conversaciones que no lo dejaban despegarse de esos ojos del cielo detrás de Texas. Malditos lentes, eran demasiados estorbosos.

Francis tenía la mirada seria jugando con una figura de porcelana traída de Italia. Conocía esa clase de tono de voz pensando en la persona que amas. Francis lo sabía.

―Estás enamorado de Alfred. ―dijo acaparando la atención del anglosajón.

―_Yes _―afirmó con simpleza. Ahora que ya se sabía todo, necesitaba su ayuda―. ¿Cómo puedo declararme? No quiero asustarlo, y menos que piense que soy un pervertido… ¡De verdad no quiero! ―cerró los ojos entrando a la histeria.

―Hey, cálmate. No entres en pánico todavía. ―por suerte Francia lo detuvo con su habla serena. Haría todo lo posible por ayudar a ese par de tortolitos. ¡Ya era hora!

―He pensado en mantenerme callado… ―sentado en el sillón, echó el cuerpo hacia adelante, colando una de las manos entre sus piernas. Francia parpadeaba sin entender― y dejarlo que sea feliz con alguien más…

― ¿Qué? ―comenzó a reaccionar― ¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Lo vas a dejar ir? ―se puso de pie sin dejar se sostener el teléfono. Aquel grito sonó demasiado fuerte al puno de dejar al menor sordo. Arthur estaba asustado.

―…ahora tú eres el que entró pánico, Francis.

― ¡Eso es lo de menos! ―contestó frunciendo el ceño, siguiendo con el grito, pero caminando de un lado para otro en su dormitorio― ¡Escucha pequeño cejudo! ¡No lo vas a dejar ir otra vez como en esa triste época! ¡¿No quieres eso verdad? ―Inglaterra negó con la cabeza tomándole atención, donde el silencio era la respuesta― ¡Piensa Arthur! ¡Si dejas **esta **oportunidad, alguien más vendrá y te lo quitará para **siempre**!

―_Russia?_

― ¡Da lo mismo quien sea! ¡Solo no tienes que dejar que se vaya! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer, es declararte!

― ¡Me cuesta hacerlo! ―en ese instante, el británico se levantó sin soltar el teléfono. Pobre teléfono― ¡No es fácil para mí! ¡Además, con lo idiota que es Alfred, no entendería ni una sola palabra!

― ¡Por eso mismo, escúchame! ―seguía gritando el francés.

―Te escucho. ―arqueó una ceja fijando sus orbes confusos al reloj, tomando atención las palabras determinadas del mayor.

―Cómo va a ir a tu casa, aprovechas ―repitió marcando una sonrisa, donde Arthur no se movía aun de pie―. Arregla el ambiente, que le agrade, que sea elegante. Platican, y le dices tus sentimientos.

Si bien, la idea de Francia no era mala. Aunque Inglaterra, aceptando todo, tenía un inconveniente.

― ¿Y si no me corresponde? ―su miedo. Era su miedo. Alfred fácilmente podría salir corriendo. No, primero lo miraría desconcertado, luego se reiría y lo trataría de homosexual para después salir corriendo mientras sigue burlándose. Lo menos que quería pasar Inglaterra era vergüenza.

―No pienses así ―el francés se había dado cuenta. Su corazón lleno de amor no podía dejar a su enemigo-amigo con energía negativa, ¡el amor debe triunfar!―. Sé positivo. Usarás tus encantos de ser un caballero sin llegar a intimidarlo. Por lo menos usa esa parte tuya en algo bueno.

― ¿Crees que funcione?

―_Bien sûr _―acertó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sosteniendo el auricular en el hombro―_._ Vas a entrar en confianza, le dirás temas que lo sorprendan, aparte de ser supuestamente amigos. Brindaran bajo la luz de la sala…

―Le preguntaré sus gustos como si no lo supiera… ―continuó por inercia, no se había dado cuenta. Ya estaba ideando el sitio, la comida, los regalos, todo para idear la mejor reunión de dos de todos los tiempos, porque tenía que funcionar. Todo esto era para el americano, su americano que lo sacaba de las casillas, pero solía ser tierno cuando necesitaba ayuda en ordenar papeleos. Alfred se veía tan frustrado que para Arthur era demasiado lindo.

―Exacto. ―mientras, Francis acertaba siguiéndole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía tan bien ayudar a un par de corazones.

―Le diré cosas dulces siendo un total caballero elegante. ―seguía en su estado de inercia.

―Ajam.

―Le diré que lo amo más que nada en el mundo.

―_Oui._

―Que es mi único héroe. Luego lo tomaré de las manos…

―Le dirás otra vez que lo amas… ―ahora las palabras para complementar las proseguía el de melena larga y ondulada, dejándose llevar también, tanto que en Arthur comenzaba emocionarse. Y cuando era emocionarse, es emocionarse, como si estuviese en un partido de la 'Champions League'.

― ¡Puedo hacerlo! ―se puso de pie muy confiado y determinado. Sí, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica caería en sus manos.

― ¡Sí! ¡Tú puedes Arthur! ―luego Bonnefoy sonrió, apoyando.

― ¡Nada arruinará mi cena romántica con Alfred!

― ¡Así se habla, ve por tu presa!

― ¡Y le diré otra vez que lo amo con toda mi alma!

― ¡E irán a un hotel!

― ¡Dormiremos juntos!

― ¡Se besaran!

― ¡Lo abrazaré!

― ¡Tú puedes!

― ¡Sí, yo puedo!

― ¡Lo amas!

― ¡Lo amo!

― ¡Harás el amor con él siendo el activo! ¡Tú eres el seme!

― ¡Haré el amor con él siendo yo el activo! ¡Yo soy el sem-! ¡¿Qué? ―se desconcertó en el momento, alterándose.

―No dije nada. ―susurró bajo desde el otro lado.

― ¡¿Crees que tendré sexo con Alfred en la primera cita? ―le gritó con todo para dejar casi sordo a Francia.

―Eh…bueno…puede ser en la segunda, ¿no? ―intentó convencerlo.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡No soy como tú! Primero esperaré el tiempo suficiente. ―giró el rostro al solo avergonzarse de sus intenciones futuras.

―Pero… ¿serás el activo? Después de todo, no es una cita, Arthur. **A-pro-ve-cha~.**

―Te voy asesinar, Francis.

Esa fue la conversación y los concejos del país del amor. Pero, siguieron conversando por lo menos una hora más, descartando ideas y creando otras para que todo salga bien.

Se da la última mirada en el espejo arreglando la corbata. No queda mucho tiempo, solo minutos. Está nervioso. Debe actuar natural sin presiones. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

De repente sobresalta erizando la piel al oír el timbre. ¿Ya llegó, tan rápido? Sí que Alfred está desesperado con tener amigos.

Camina hacia la puerta de entrada recibiendo al menor. Lo deja pasar con un saludo correspondido, cerrando la puerta. Luego le señala que sí puede sentarse, pero no que se comporte como si estuviese en su casa. Hay que tener mucho cuidado en decir "Siéntase como en su casa", en el caso de Alfred, hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Estados Unidos toma asiento mirando curioso la residencia Kirkland, como si nunca antes la hubiera visitado. Es que se siente un tanto incómodo. Quién no lo estaría, hasta el anfitrión se encuentra igual. Este se acerca, sentándose en el sofá al lado del americano, no muy al lado, ni tampoco pegado rozándose los brazos, porque ninguno de los dos es una clase de psicópata. Mantienen una distancia razonable y normal, dos cuerpos de separación. Y aunque estén así, ninguno de los dos se habla, solo se oyen carraspeos de gargantas. Jamás pensaron que la junta o "cita" sería tan complicada, si es _solamente_ para ser amigos y nada más. Nada más que eso.

Alfred traga desviando una que otra vez la mirada hacia Arthur. Cuando entró se llevó la sorpresa de que el mayor se veía y se ve guapísimo vestido de traje. Se pregunta cómo es posible que lo molestara en las reuniones por esos trajes si se ve tan varonil y hermoso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Arthur se ve _malditamente _atractivo, no gay y avejentado. ¿Debe decírselo? "_Hey Arthur, te ves malditamente atractivo, y no gay ni avejentado", _lo más seguro que recibiría un golpe y a dios a su plan de 'ser algo más que amigos', porque Alfred tiene un plan para esto. Y con esa mirada verde, tan seria y fría, le llegó atravesar el alma, golpeando su corazón, aumentando el bombardeo de la sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo, casi al punto de calentarlo del nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto Reino Unido piensa que clase de conversación crear. No puede ir directamente a contarle lo que siente. Todavía no tiene el valor. Necesita pensar un poco más (ya ha pensado lo suficiente). Al borde de lo tenso que yace, aparece la servidumbre atendiéndolos, entregándoles una taza de té a cada uno. Por lo menos la bebida les ayudará a calmarse.

Arthur da un sorbo tranquilamente, cerrando los parpados. Respirando con calma.

Alfred, hace lo mismo pero se acuerda que trae un presente. No quería ser descortés, quiere impresionar al inglés, taparle la boca al decir que no sabe hacer nada, que no tiene idea de nada. Y luego llevará su plan acabo, averiguar si Inglaterra siente los mismo por Estados Unidos. Amor.

Deja la taza en la mesita de al frente capturando la atención del británico. Busca en sus bolsillos el presente, y saca una barra de chocolate. ¿Un chocolate? Porque no hay nada mejor que algo dulce para endulzar el ambiente, además, los chocolates siempre han sido el mejor y barato regalo para alguien en apuros en una "cita" y es útil. El chocolate se come. Si le regala algo costoso, estaría ahí en la sala inmóvil. ¡Es un genio!

―_Well_~, tra-traje chocolate. ¿Quieres? Es para ti ―extiende el brazo hacia el aludido. Kirkland parpadea asombrado pero al fin al cabo acepta el presente con una sonrisa, y lo recibe en sus manos. Que el americano se haya preocupado por un simple detalle le sorprende más. Si tan solo hubiese hecho un banquete…solo le ofreció una taza de té. Que deprimente―. ¿Te lo vas a comer?

Enseguida el anglosajón gira hacia el hablante. ¿Comer? Ah, el chocolate.

―Eh, sí. Pero…más rato, _thanks_ ―dice simplemente dejando la barra sobre la mesita. Por el momento no quiere comer nada, solo quiere estar con el menor, explicarle sus verdaderos asuntos―. Alfred… ―se hecha hacia atrás, gira el rostro buscando los orbes del susodicho―, tengo que hablar contigo.

―Em…yo también. ―entrecierra los ojos depositando la taza en la mesita. Ya es hora de lo verdadero, sus declaraciones que ninguno lo sabe muy exacto.

Exacto. Palabra en la que Arthur busca la manera en cómo comenzar aparte del principio. No puede decir "_Me gustas_" y ya. No debe hacerlo así. Como le dijo Francis por teléfono, que use su caballerosidad para algo bueno. Este momento es bueno, es el adecuado. Tiene que concentrarse sin llegar a sus estúpidos sobresaltos o tartamudeos, tal vez sonrojos, que son naturales, pero que su nerviosismo no se delate en el habla. Todo se irá a la mierda.

Baja la vista, arrugando la tela del pantalón de las rodillas con las manos. Piensa en lo siguiente:

"¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Francis?"

―_Si no se dicen nada y no pasa nada entretenido, act__úa._

― _¿Actúa? _

―_Ataca. Ve a tu presa. Arrinc__ónalo en el sillón, y luego le harás el…_

Se detiene. No recordará el todo. Maldito pervertido.

"No haré eso. Veamos, otra idea."

―_Si Alfred no dice nada, y solo tartamudea un poquito, es porque est__á incómodo y le gustas. _

"Tartamudea un poquito, está incómodo, le gusto."

― _¿Cómo voy a saber eso? _

―_Ninguna persona lo conoce m__ás que tú, Angleterre. Nadie más que __**tú**__. Conoces sus reacciones como la palma de tu mano._

"Sus reacciones…"

"Le…gusto."

―_Si no sabes que hacer, no __puedes sacar las palabras, solo ve al grano. Dile directamente para qué lo invitaste, para qué quieres ser su "amigo". __Declárate__. _

"Declararme", piensa muy concentrado en medio del silencio donde el norteamericano no entiende, por el cual necesita platicar, decir cualquier cosa incluso la más tonta con tal de no sentir el maldito silencio. O simplemente, que se declare…también. Al mismo tiempo sin que ellos lo sepan.

Y Arthur entreabre la boca viendo al menor.

―Alfred, no te invité aquí para que seamos amigos. Te mentí…de cierta forma. ―se siente pésimo. No puede creer que de cierta forma lo haya traído con una piadosa mentirilla. Pero así es Arthur, y las cosas están hechas, no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora debe saber llevar la situación, más al ver que Estados Unidos tienen los ojos muy abiertos, muy sorprendido.

― ¿De qué mentira? ―pregunta intrigado, ya que posiblemente el inglés lo tiene aquí para hacerle magia negra.

―Que…bueno yo… ―es tan complicado que ni se puede mover. Tiene que ir directamente, no es mucha ciencia, ¿verdad? Entonces, toma el valor de impulsar el cuerpo cerca del joven estadounidense, dejándolo semirecostado en el sillón. Alfred se había hecho para atrás al notar el acercamiento, sin embargo no pudo alejarse lo suficiente, además que…tampoco quería hacerlo. E Inglaterra continúa― Los dos estamos buscando amigos. Los dos buscamos el mismo camino, _United States._

Jones alza una ceja incrédulo. Bueno, ¿quiere o no quiere hacer amigos? Arthur dice esto y luego lo otro. No le entiende. Es cierto, ambos buscan tener amigos, nuevos negocios…aun así…entre los dos, desean más que eso, la coincidencia de ir por el mismo camino hacia el corazón. No obstante, la confusión de Alfred en sentir presión dentro del torso por la voz severa del europeo, naciéndole la curiosidad de observar y probar los labios del mayor tan cerca de los suyos. Los quiere probar. Degustar. Desordenarle el cabello con sus manos a culpa de la locura de la pasión al besarle. Le urge. No es debido caer ahora, tiene que saber por qué Arthur lo invitó, ya que dijo una cosa y luego otra. Si quiere jugar, que lo haga con otra persona, incluso con Francis, lo más seguro le encantaría.

― ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, _England_? ―cambia el semblante, más serio que Kirkland, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo con tal de fijarse y penetrar los orbes verdes, donde aquel dueño, gacha la cabeza y la levanta para responder. Decir sus intenciones, al fin. Solo espera que Alfred le corresponda.

―Yo…tengo celos de que seas amigo de otros y no de mí ―eso responde sin ser lo suficiente para el país americano, pero es la verdad. Que ande en la búsqueda de nuevos amigos y no mire hacia el lado, la persona que lo crió y le dio todo su cariño, no es capaz de mirarlo ni darse cuenta que él está ahí, esperando sin estar quieto, porque también camina en buscarlo. Los dos se buscan sin darse cuenta el uno del otro.

Lo más extraño para Estados Unidos, que Inglaterra tenga celos. Wow, eso no se lo esperaba. Aquello, le da risa internamente, logrando marcar una suave sonrisa. No esperaba menos de Arthur.

―Maldita sea…no me gusta que te estés haciendo amigo de Kiku. ―prosigue.

―Tú también te estás haciendo su amigo. ―le recuerda con descaro sonriendo ahora de lado de sobremanera molestando al mayor. Sí que de verdad van por el mismo camino. Es como si Japón fuese una especie de "hallar tu persona amada y gratis".

Arthur no puede negar que se está haciendo amigo del japonés, pero por negocios, no por _cosas_ que siente por Alfred. Ni Alfred está siendo amigo del japonés por _cosas_ que siente por Arthur. Se preguntarán qué demonios estará haciendo Kiku en este momento. Nadie lo sabe.

― ¿Así que estás celoso? ―comienza a sonar divertido el menor. Arthur celoso, ¡es lo más magnifico que ha visto jamás!

―N-No. No es exactamente celos, idiota. Me molesta. Sí eso. ―contesta rápidamente desviando dos veces la mirada fruncida. Se arrepiente haberle dicho que sentía celos. Será su hazmerreir. Mierda.

No todo es tan así, como lo piensa y lo cree. Cuando siente los brazos americanos rodear su cuello, se tranquiliza. Algo extraño que logra tranquilizarlo. Una sensación que no se puede explicar, solo es tranquila y maravillosa, justo como los azules del menor. Rayos, es demasiado cautivante.

―_I like you, Arthur._ ―Alfred pronuncia sin pizca de dudarlo por un momento, ni duda en acercar al mayor, obligándolo a juntar sus labios. Con este hecho, Arthur no lo esperaba, pero si de alguna manera deseaba besarlo ya.

Respiran juntos ante el primer contacto, el primer roce. Estados Unidos es quien va moviendo los labios iniciando el beso. Bien suavecito para que sea eterno, experimentar y conocer el sabor del inglés, sentir la respiración contra la suya volviéndose tibia. Atrapa una vez más a Inglaterra entre sus brazos, pegándolo más, yendo a aumentar la intensidad del ósculo. Su oportunidad de besarlo está presente. No es un sueño. Besa a Arthur exigiendo entrar. El mayor no da reclamo, se deja ser invadido por la lengua americana, porque también tiene deseos de compartir su aliento y su néctar. Le muerde el labio a Alfred sin hacer daño. Lo hace de la manera más sensual casi al punto de volver loco al menor, quien siente una corriente por todo el cuerpo. Nada malo, le encanta, así como tener a Inglaterra sobre su cuerpo, correspondiendo a cada muestra de articulación con la boca, entrelazando sus órganos húmedos, palpando sus paredes igual de húmedas, pero calientes. En ese instante es una pasión de adrenalina para ambos, haciendo nacer y florar todo aquel sentimiento que se tenían y tienen guardado desde hace tiempo, y que por celos, por supuestamente ser amigos, llegan a esto que es excito. Así lo cree y piensa el británico. Cosquillas en el estómago mientras va besando con locura (cada vez más) a Alfred, como todo un experto.

Maldición, Arthur no puede besar mejor. Maldición. Es demasiado delicioso. Estados Unidos, a pesar de reconocer internamente que el cejudo responsable de hacer revolver sus hormonas, le besa como los dioses. Siente la lengua inglesa lamer sus comisuras como si nada, de manera rápida para volver a su boca, a las profundidades. Es demasiado delicioso, tanto que le gustaría morirse besando a Arthur, porque la verdad, la boca de Arthur es para _morirse_. Y aunque sea así, no se dejará vencer ni mucho menos quedar debajo de su antiguo tutor. Debe demostrar que puede sobrepasarlo, sea como sea, incluso si lo llega a morder accidentalmente. Bueno, si es accidentalmente capaz que no se enoje, pero si no…es mejor correr. Después todo, es potencia mundial.

Cuando el límite del sofocamiento y la falta de oxígeno les ganas, se separan. Cortan el ósculo, agitados, entreabriendo sus bocas, comenzando en inhalar y exhalar, mirándose fijamente. Sienten que sus cuerpos queman al igual que sus cavidades, que todavía están hambrientas. Sí, quieren más. Seguir. No esperan pasar un segundo más regresando a unirse. Aquí es donde por fin Alfred realiza su deseo de desordenarle el cabello a Arthur, besándolo tan desesperado que es sostenido por las manos del mayor, solo para darle lo que desea y por lo que él quiere también.

Una vez más se separan. Se miran. Yacen cómplices de lo que hacen en el sillón del país europeo. ¿Es malo? Pues Arthur no ha dicho nada que esto deba no seguir. Solo, siguen mirándose.

Inglaterra decide quitarle los lentes a Jones ya que son molestos sobre todo al besar y se entreponen entre sus rostros impidiendo los roces labiales o al juntar sus narices al ladear sus cabezas. Y deja los lentes con cuidado en el suelo, regresando otra vez abrir la boca liberando un combate entre sus jugos y sus lenguas. En ese instante de la prolongación de los besos (se separan y se vuelven a juntar varias veces), la mano de Arthur comienza a viajar por el torso de Alfred, tocando la corbata, bajando y bajando hasta tocar por encima del ombligo. Ambos sienten que solamente se dejan llevar, seguir sus ritmos sin importar las mayores consecuencias que puedan venir, como llegar tener intimidad. No se percatan, solo se dejan llevar.

Alfred abre las piernas acomodando al mayor encima mientras no se frena su boca, votando gemidos a culpa de la británica contra la suya. Se devoran desesperados, hambrientos y calientes. Siente el peso hundirse en su pelvis; presión en su genital contra el de Inglaterra, donde este aplica un leve meneo tomando el aspecto de endurecer. Los dos liberan un gemido ahogado. Es aquí, el americano aprovecha en pedir que se mueva más, rozando sus prendas bajas. Que solo lo haga un poco no es suficiente para que se ponga más erecto. Sus cuerpos se frotan apoyando sus rostros a cada lado de los hombros de su acompañante, oyéndose claramente los suspiros. Al paso de los segundos, Inglaterra se detiene incorporando la espalda, buscando la mirada del menor. No sabe si está seguro de seguir con esto, avanzar a un nuevo paso que será inolvidable. Por esa razón, es propio preguntar.

―Arthur. ―pero Estados Unidos se le adelanta en llamarlo por el nombre, bajando los brazos, porque que no es tonto, se da cuenta hacia donde van y no tiene miedo. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pues será la primera experiencia con la persona que ama y le ilusiona todos los días de su vida, por lo cual no le gustaría cometer un error. Que esta noche sea perfecta.

Arthur, traga dificultoso ante la mirada seria mezclada con pedir piedad y ansiedad del rubio del rizo.

―Tú… ¿quieres que seamos más que amigos? ―le es imposible preguntar _"Alfred, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?"_, por esa razón se suaviza un poco teniendo sonrosadas las mejillas, igual que el estadounidense, quien pestañea desorientado.

― ¿Más…que amigos? ―se pregunta pausado manteniendo la vista directa, sintiéndose tenso. ¿Acaso Arthur quiere lo que él quiere? Ser más que amigos, no es ser los mejores amigos, o hermanos. El significado lo conoce, lo ha oído muchas veces en la televisión o cuando Francis se lo dice por molestar (aunque no siempre es así). ¿Eso realmente desea Arthur? Sin embargo, en la situación que yacen, no es solamente ser más que amigos y ya. Espera un segundo, ni siquiera se han vuelto amigos…

…es mejor no corregir o arruinará todo lo que ha conseguido, sus besos, sus caricias, sus roces…sus _roces_. ¿Quieren tener sexo? ¿Con Inglaterra? ¿Inglaterra quiere tener sexo con él? ¿Aquí en el sillón? Pero…no quiere tener sexo con Inglaterra, quiere hacer el amor con Inglaterra. Con Inglaterra, con Arthur Kirkland. Si esta noche se lo pide, le da la oportunidad, lo hará. Ya están adultos como para comportarse como adolescente inseguros.

Respira profundamente cerrando los parpados. Los abre visualizando el perfil del representante de Reino Unido, quien no espera más la respuesta acortando los centímetros que los separan.

―Alfred. ―y susurra inconsciente de haber modulado tan sensual y excitante para el americano. Para Jones, en este momento todo lo que tenga que ver con Arthur es excitante.

―Arthur…sí. ―contesta resistiendo en ir a comerle –literalmente- la boca, sabiendo que acepta en hacer el amor con el mayor. Ya nada importa en este mundo, solo sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones, sus sentimientos. Solos en casa.

Inglaterra siente alivio en el pecho. Había creído que lo negaría o no había entendido a lo que desea. Y cree que de seguro esta será una maravillosa noche. Serán más que amigos. Inclina la cabeza hacia adelante, chocando contra la del norteamericano, intento pronunciar las palabras atoradas desde hace tiempo. No es de su característica decirlo muy a menudo, pero necesita decirlo. Ahora o nunca.

―_I love you…_

―_I love you more _―Estados Unidos le corresponde marcando una sonrisa risueña, ilusionado con que su 'más que amigo' le acaricie hasta el alma. Como lo desea de esa forma, nuevamente se besan, se tocan, se murmuran, se tocan otra vez donde una mano inglesa, traviesa, va desabrochándole el pantalón. Alfred sobresalta―. ¡Espera, espera!

Y hace sobresaltar a Arthur también. Al pobre casi se le sale el corazón por el grito.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―frunce el ceño. No le agradó para nada que lo haya casi matado del susto.

―Tus…sirvientes, nos pueden ver.

¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Por eso gritó? ¡Idiota! Aunque…tiene razón. Los pueden observar para luego llamar a los reporteros o cualquier clase que esté dentro del periodismo contando la unión sentimental entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Pensándolo muy bien, es mejor prevenir.

―Ah, es verdad. Los llamaré ―dice el anglosajón sacando el celular de su bolsillo. Marca y espera―. _Hello Rosalies_. Dile a toda la servidumbre que tienen un minuto para que salgan de la residencia o quedarán despedidos, incluso tú. ―luego cortó.

¿Qué fue eso? Alfred no entiende.

Después pasan dos segundos donde se oye pisadas rápidas y portazos queriendo decir que abandonaron la casa. Ahora están solos.

Wow.

―Eres increíble, pero no como yo. ―pronuncia el americano elevándose el ego, ya que Arthur no tiene todo el poder para ordenar a todo el mundo. Tal vez un poquito en cuando a las juntas de la ONU. Un poquito.

Repentinamente el menor agarra la corbata del inglés, acercándolo brusco.

―_Come here, baby._ ―surca los labios extasiado de sobremanera por su propia acción sensual. Había soñado con tantas ganas de tirar la corbata de Inglaterra para robarle el aliento, lo cumple, se hace realidad luego de la sonrisa soberbia de este. Dispuesto, aprovecha a quitarle la corbata lo más apresurado posible. Desabrocharle los botones de la camisa será lo siguiente, después de arrebatarle la chaqueta. Por supuesto, el mayor le echa una mano, procediendo hacer lo mismo con el más joven.

Las ropas van cayendo con rapidez. Tocan el suelo. Sobre Texas. Corbatas, camisas, zapatos, calcetines, cinturones, pantalones y calzoncillos. Todo lo que llevaban puesto desaparece de sus pieles, quedando totalmente desnudos. Despojados. Reconociendo que sus pieles piden a gritos juntarse, conocerse y saborearse.

Sentados frente a frente se observan mutuamente admirando las pocas diferencias de sus cuerpos, con cierta vergüenza. La primera vez que se ven desnudos desde la última vez que Arthur dejó de bañar a Alfred cuando era su colonia. Esa fue la última vez, y el mayor no puede creer que ese niño se haya convertido en un hombre, con un cuerpo tan…tan…atractivo. ¿Atractivo? ¡No! **Delicioso**. Por lo cual, adquiere a besarle, tocando los lados de la silueta. No dura mucho como los anteriores, se alejan enseguida votando aire. Ya están calientes. Solo es cuestión de ver el rostro de Estados Unidos sufriendo por dentro y a la vez deseando hacer _algo_ que solamente se lo hará a su antiguo tutor. Ojalá no se enoje.

Traga apretado mordiéndose el labio. Entreabre la boca.

― ¿Me permites hacerlo? ―pregunta nervioso por dentro, pero por fuera se le nota calmado confundiendo al ex-pirata. ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer Alfred? Arquea una ceja inspeccionando los orbes claros con mucha cautela. De repente se mueven hacia abajo, señalando su misión, su deseo.

¡¿Acaso Alfred quiere chupárselo? ¡Por dios, por dios, por dios(x1000)!

Arthur se sonroja hasta más no poder. Bien, si quiere hacerlo que lo haga, pero no lo pregunte por favor. Es vergonzoso. Ya capta todo.

―Te refieres a… ―habla apenas recibiendo un tímido acierto de cabeza del norteamericano. Arthur baja la vista mirando sus erecciones sobre todo la suya quien estará en la boca del menor. Follará la boca de Alfred. Demasiado erótico. Y sube la mirada― Como quie-¡ra~s! ¡Oye, ten cuida-ah-ah-aahh~!

Estados Unidos no perdió más el tiempo tirando al inglés hacia atrás, recostándolo para ir directamente a lamer la pelvis mientras le acaricia el sexo con una mano, subiendo y bajando regalando placer, provocando gemidos. Decide ascender el rostro deslizándose por la piel blanquecina europea, besando cada lado del torso, probando su sabor. Ni deja escapar las finas tetillas mordiendo con sutileza incitando al país mayor a votar gemidos acalorados, _sufriendo_ del éxtasis. Y nuevamente regresa a su deseo de hacer perder la cabeza al chico inglés.

Arthur lleva su brazo a cubrir los ojos y choca los dientes resistiendo la sensación en su entrepierna. Sin previo aviso siente su miembro ser adentrado a la cavidad bucal, siendo bienvenida con un exquisito calor que le invade enseguida. Si con eso se vuelve loco, más lo será cuando la nación americana asciende sosteniendo para que no se escape hacia afuera o haga un movimiento en falso antes de. Se retuerce en el sofá abriendo las piernas, dejando que el menor haga lo que quiera con su intimidad. Si la muerde, si juega, si la mira, todo será bien recibido con tal de sentirse en el cielo.

Levanta la espalda deseando mirar la cabeza entre sus piernas. Allá abajo se ve tan excitante. Subiendo y bajando a cada ritmo, aumentando sus deseos de placer.

―Ah-ah…Al-Alfred… ―gime incontrolado y acalorado sintiendo que su miembro explotará en cualquier momento. Maldita sea la boca de Estados Unidos, ¿por qué mierda tiene que ser tan perfecta? Adecuada a su erección. Maldita al ser tan perfecta, tan jugosa llena de saliva que se empapa en su glande.

Con descaro, sin vergüenza alguna, Alfred alza la vista comenzando a lamer desde la base hasta la punta, removiendo rastros mezclados entre su saliva y el líquido que libera Arthur por estar excitado. Sonríe al pasar la lengua por la piel dura con exceso de lujuria, hundiendo el dedo en la hendidura, provocando jadeos en el mayor.

Inglaterra se pregunta si Alfred es idiota por esas insinuaciones tan jodidamente calientes. Verlo hacer eso es…perder la noción. No puede más. Resistir en acabar le va ganando por aquella felación. Entonces, agarra los cabellos del menor, guiando a su gusto el ritmo. Tanto, que presiona la cabeza hacia abajo, eyaculando adentro.

Estados Unidos casi se ahoga. Por suerte Arthur lo suelta enseguida bastante cansado.

Las gotas blancas caen de la boca americana. Se incorpora con normalidad sin nada del otro mundo, limpiando los residuos de las comisuras, cerrando para tragar la esencia, y se relame los dedos, con tal de probar de todo aquello proveniente del británico.

―Tienes buen sabor, Iggy. ―sonríe con malicia pasando la lengua entre sus dedos queriendo ver la expresión de Inglaterra ante reconocer el gusto de 'eso'. Inglaterra le devuelve la sonrisa y también…

―Ahora déjame probarte. ―…el gesto al tirarse encima del menor. Hará lo mismo, masturbarle con la boca, porque tiene ganas de saber cuál es el sabor del norteamericano. Lo recuesta besando los labios y luego el cuello, succionando hasta dejarle marcas rojizas. Una vez hechas las primeras muestras de poseer a Alfred, incluyendo haber mojado los duros pezones, baja tomando entre sus manos el sexo endurecido, pasando un rápido desliz con la lengua, oyendo claramente le primer suspiro del menor. Luego procede a meterlo a la cavidad, bajando y subiendo la cabeza siendo vista por Estado Unidos. Se había sentado para admirar al inglés.

―A-Arthur…está ca-caliente… ―entrecorta los gemidos sintiendo la temperatura subir a mil rodeando su miembro allá en el interior. Sí que de verdad está caliente, muy caliente que en cualquier momento se vendrá. Bueno, eso quiere Arthur, conocer el néctar de su antigua colonia― Lo haces bien…ah…me gusta…tu boca… ―de repente, diciendo, posa la mano en la cabellera de Inglaterra, solo por jugar, sentir como van los movimientos, una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo.

Entonces, no aguanta más y termina liberando su contenido interior. Arthur lo siente caliente en su boca, alejándose tratando de no votar ni una sola gota, tragando, mientras mira seriamente y sensual al de orbes azules.

―También tienes buen sabor.

―Que sucio eres, Arthur ―surca los labios, de lado. Divertido. Claro que le encanta que sea sucio, por lo menos ahora conociendo esa parte del británico. Ojalá sea así todas las noches, de aquí en adelante―. Se sucio conmigo.

La nación inglesa se inclina obedeciendo a crear un ósculo apasionado, mucho más intenso que todos los demás pasados. Lleva a Jones a recostarse en el sillón obligando que abra las piernas a cada lado, entretanto el mayor se separa por centímetros del aliento estadounidense lamiendo sus propios dedos lo más apresurado y mojados que puedan estar. Se acomoda arriba saboreando los labios el menor, haciendo a un lado una pierna de este para introducir un solo dedo en la entrada que desea tanto hacerla suya. Arthur ya le nace los deseos de invadir. Su rígida intimidad está tan caliente otra vez que de urgencia necesita un agujero estrecho. Pero no sabe si Alfred está de acuerdo con permitirle el paso. De todas formas, mete el dedo. Alfred se queja, soportando. Por cierto, mal que mal le dijo que fuera sucio, ¿no?

Después mete el segundo dilatando, abriendo y mojando las paredes apretadas. Yendo hacia afuera y hacia dentro con tal de acostumbrar y avisar lo que se vendrá.

Estados Unidos se sintió nervioso ante el primero contacto en su interior para pasar a ser la más deliciosa experiencia despertando sus placeres escondidos. Una vez que fuera lo suficiente en preparar la zona, Reino Unido toma las piernas americanas sobre sus hombros, cogiendo su sexo en buscar la entrada. Suspira profundo y ronco al sentir que entra de apoco, muy lento con la misión de no dañar al menor. Mantiene la vista en Alfred por cualquier situación compleja. Él, cierra los ojos, apretando y empuñando las manos en el sillón. Solo es molestia invadiendo, abriendo su trasero.

_(Ese Francis…)_

―Ay…ay… ―quejidos involuntarios escapan del país americano desorientando el continuar del mayor, sacando rápidamente el miembro. Lo menos que quiere es hacerle daño. La idea es ser uno, hacer el amor por fin nombrando sus nombres cuantas veces sean necesarias para sentir sus presencias, sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Alfred entreabre los parpados medio sonrojado― N-no lo saques, sigue.

―_But…_

―Solo sigue. Estoy bien ―corta al instante expresando una sonrisa ante la mirada no muy confiada de Arthur. Estados Unidos espera a que prosiga, pero no sucede nada―. Iggy, muévete. ―con eso reacciona.

Sin más que mencionar, vuelve a introducirse oyendo otra vez quejas del menor. Maldición, lo desconcentra queriendo salir. Pero no debe hacerlo, ya llegaron hasta aquí y deben terminar. No pueden quedarse con las ganas, ni mucho menos que el sexo inglés esté bastante desesperado con entrar y comenzar a penetrar.

El problema de Alfred es que su trasero nadie ha entrado. Esta será la mejor oportunidad en dar el paso a la persona que ama. Cuando ya siente que su interior está completamente rodeando la carne británica y las piernas levantadas, busca los orbes verdes de su acompañante. Se miran con complicidad. Arthur se muerde el labio demasiado sensual ardiendo el cuerpo de Alfred.

"_Muévete, muévete ya Arthur". _Pide el estadounidense.

Empuja. Inglaterra procede a empujar lentamente sujetando las extremidades de su antigua colonia. Estados Unidos va abriendo la boca en querer votar los gemidos a cada punzada que le va abriendo. Cada vez se vuelve más delicioso y más duro. Diablos, Arthur lo tiene tan duro que le llegan a tiritar las piernas, pero ni un solo segundo aparte la vista del él, porque le gusta y le excita mirar los jadeos y los movimientos que propaga Kirkland. Desnudo, admirando su abdomen que se apega cada vez a su cuerpo. Está siendo de Arthur. Del ex-vándalo como lo dice Francia.

De vándalo lo tiene todo. **Todo**.

Inglaterra sonríe gustoso.

― ¿Te gus-gusta cómo entra? ―pregunta con normalidad incitando a que le responda para formar parte del juego erótico, aquellas palabras infaltables del acto de amor― Alfred…

El aludido cierra los ojos solo dejándose llevar por el aumento de las embestidas, yendo a más profundidad, golpeando repetitivas veces sin hallar descanso. Se acostumbra en estar siendo abierto, degustando del placer extasiado como si no existiera un mañana. Y todavía no responde al mayor, por el momento. Porque ahora su cavidad anal se encuentra mojada, caliente, perfecta para Inglaterra quien se da cuenta de ello sin poder resistir la sensación de penetrar más rápido y más hondo haciendo el cuerpo hacia adelante sin soltar las piernas contrarias.

― ¡Está muy adentro! ¡Mierda…! ―no es una muestra de reclamo o de queja, lo disfruta de modo condenado gimiendo entre la respiración entrecortada y cansada, adquiriendo a extender los brazos rodeando el cuello de Inglaterra, inhalando el aliento de este. Tan fogoso.

―Je…adentro estás muy caliente… ―Arthur curva la boca sin detenerse en empujar y entrar en Alfred, sintiendo realmente el 'infierno' del interior abrigando su intimidad. Luego, baja el rostro besando con lujuria apasionada al menor, enredando sus lenguas al compás del acto carnal.

El de orbes azules interrumpe el beso entre sus gemidos ahogados los cuales eran comidos por el hálito del mayor.

― ¡Mu-muévete más! ¡Más! ¡Ah-ah…ah! _Shit, shit~_. ―frunce el ceño al igual que Arthur juntando sus frentes. Siente que en cualquier minuto el inglés le partirá en dos si esto no se acaba pronto. Va demasiado rápido con demasiada intensidad junta.

―E-eres…demasia-ado…suave…, entro más fácil…ah-ah… ―dice. Acto seguido se posesiona de la boca de Estados Unidos, cortando de repente a tomar el aire que se pierde a cada segundo sintiendo sus cuerpos sudados de sexo haciendo que la sala se caliente.

―A-Arthur…_I-I love you…I love you_… ―teniendo al inglés entre sus brazos, lo apega más, reposando la cabeza en un lado del hombro aunque su pierna le impida. No esperó más para decirle que lo ama, no lo resistió. Lo dijo anteriormente pero solo fue un "I like you". Cualquiera lo diría. También dijo "I love you much", antes de comenzar a envolverse en la locura de la pasión y del amor. Ya es realidad sin ninguna duda. Lo cree tan fuerte como su corazón que late golpeando su pecho, acelerado en bombardear la sangre caliente a toda su figura desnuda expuesta ante el británico. Su amado británico. Por él, repetiría "Te amo" todas las veces necesarias, incluso hasta que el mundo lo oyera y supiera, para así, nadie toque a **su** hombre.

Es la misma sensación que ocurre en Inglaterra, quizás con algo poquito de diferencia. No quiere decir que no lo quiera o no lo ame, por algo lo trajo a su casa a supuestamente a ser "amigos". Fue una mentirilla piadosa ideado por el francés. Y no se arrepiente. Porque de cierta u otra manera, sí quería ser amigo de Estados Unidos, sin embargo su corazón fue mucho más fuerte. Tan fuerte como el momento del clímax se acerca. Ambos lo sienten, se vendrán juntos, sincronizados.

El orgasmo llega acaparando las atenciones en sus oídos. Sienten libertad, un peso que se ha ido. Respiran agitados mirándose fijamente. Arthur sonríe sereno recostándose sobre Alfred quien endereza sus piernas, sus brazos, todo con tal de abrazar y recibirlo. Posteriormente cierra los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Alfred despierta en la cama del inglés. ¿Cómo demonios llegó? Su respuesta es que Arthur lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio ya que hacía mucho frío en medio de la sala. Y dice que está gordo, por lo cual debe bajar de peso.

― ¡No estoy gordo! ―grita el americano bastante enojado. No es gordo, su contextura es así. ¿Cuál es el problema? Un héroe debe tener fuerza, ¿no? _Sí_.

El británico vota un suspiro de cansancio. Cambia el semblante divertido a tristeza, seriedad, arrepentimiento siendo captado por el menor. Pregunta si le sucede algo malo, si está bien o está enfermo. Arthur le contesta dándose cuenta de lo que acabaron de hacer. Ya que solo iban a ser amigos.

―_But…_ ¿somos algo más, no? ―Alfred intenta convencerlo a que no se arrepienta ni se ponga melancólico. Pueden que ahora no sean amigos como lo tenían previsto, pero llegan hacer algo más, mucho más. Inglaterra se sorprende girando a verle. Sí, tiene razón. Alfred enmarca una sonrisa al ver que ha correspondido― ¿Sabes? No lo vas a creer, pero Francia me ayudó en esto.

― ¿Fra-Francia? ―ahora la cara la tienen toda desconcertada con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el idiota del vino?

―_Yes._ Ayer, después de conversar, llamé a Francis y le pregunté que hacer contigo este día, si declararme o no. Realmente me sirvieron sus consejos.

"_No es cierto"_, se repite el mayor. Bueno, lamentablemente si es cierto. Tal como él y Alfred, llamaron desesperados a Francia.

― ¿A-Así? ¿Cómo qué clase de consejos? ―la curiosidad no se compara con las ganas de asesinar al francés. Más le vale que no le haya dicho nada pervertido a su antigua colonia, porque no vivirá para contarlo otra vez.

Estados Unidos alza la vista al techo, llevando un dedo al mentón.

―Uhm~, que si tú estabas callado y tartamudeabas un poquito, era porque te gusto y estás incómodo ―¡es exactamente lo mismo que le dijo al cejudo!―. También me dijo que fuera el pasivo o el uke. Ese momento le grite todas las groserías en inglés ―sí que Alfred se sonrojó cuando Francis le mencionó una serie de cosas para adultos, casi al punto de traumarlo. Si bien, puede soportar las conversaciones de adultos, pero no al extremo del francés―. Y que simplemente me dejara llevar por ti. ―finaliza regresando a ver a Arthur.

Así que… por eso Alfred…

― ¿Por esa razón no me reclamaste por haberte…folla-?

―Sí y no ―se adelanta sin importar mucho la última palabra de su acompañante―. Sea cual sea la circunstancia, quería ser tuyo. Todo vale. ―dice sincero. Después de todo, la experiencia fue excelente y muy linda. Solo se había dejado llevar. Tenía ganas de reclamar pero todo fue ganado por los roces, besos, caricias, entre más de sus cuerpos.

―Alfred… ―llama Inglaterra aun sin creer que el país del amor yace metido en todo esto― También le pedí consejos a Francis, y me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

―_What?_ ¿Ibas hacer el uke también? ―queda sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo harían? ¿Es posible hacer el amor ambos siendo pasivos? Si es así, ¿cómo se hace?…

¡Juguetes con forma de pene! ¡Juguetes sexuales! ¡¿Con eso?

― ¡Claro que no imbécil! ―la exclamación ruborizada y enojada inglesa no tarda en hacerse presente. ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? Por lo menos no conoce que se haga el amor siendo ambos los pasivos, ni tampoco quiere saberlo― Me dijo…que…que…que fuera el activo contigo…nada más.

―Wow. Ese Francis. ―se nota que Bonnefoy tenía planeado todo.

―Sabía todo. Sabía todo. ―repite el rubio mayor sin saber si debe enojarse o traumarse. ¡Ese maldito! Había dado los mismos consejos, ¡los mismos! Y para variar los incentivó a tomar posiciones a la hora de tener relación. Tiene tantas ganas de matarlo, ahorcarlo, tirarlo a los tiburones, que no se percata del repentino abrazo americano.

Estados Unidos lo abraza.

― ¿Q-Qué pasa? ―piensa que tal vez, el rubio menor se siente enfermo o algo.

―Te estoy abrazando ―responde rodeando aún más el torso desnudo de su compañero, mostrando lo sonriente y feliz que está―. Los amigos se quieren mucho, ¿no? Se abrazan, se quieren, se hacen cosquillas, salen juntos…

―Pero no se besan ni tienen sexo. ―dice sin pensar, de algún modo arruinando el ambiente.

―Tal vez…los amigos con ventaja. Amigos especiales. ―supo cómo arreglar haciendo malentender al inglés.

― ¿Quieres que seamos amigos especiales? ―el abrazo desaparece al momento de hacer la pregunta. Las cosas se vuelven serias, frunciendo el entrecejo― No me gusta esa clase de amistad, Alfred. Yo…de verdad quiero…

―Ser más que amigos ―termina la frase, surcando los labios―. Deseo lo mismo.

De ninguna manera quisiera ser amigos especiales, no tendría sentido. Es ser más que eso. Ser lo, se sentirían vacíos, porque estarían con otras personas, ya que no mantienen una relación en sí. Los dos desean lo mismo, profundizar sus lazos ya nacidos. Se aman. Así lo demuestra la sonrisa involuntaria de Inglaterra ante escuchar las palabras del joven estadounidense. Alegría, contento de haber conseguido mucho más.

Y Alfred, tan impaciente, decide tirarse encima del mayor, acostándose bajo las sabanas, comenzando a besarlo. Un beso largo de mañana.

― ¿Qué tal si llamamos a Francis? ―propuso la potencia mundial al separarse.

― ¿Para qué? ―¿y para que querrá? ¿Invitarlo?

―Decirle 'Muchas gracias'.

―Nunca le agradeceré nada a ese _frog._ ―se muestra molesto. Razones tiene para sentirse así. Primero que se destruya el mundo y luego le agradecería. Obviamente no alcanzaría, por lo cual jamás lo haría. Es un genio.

El menor suelta una risilla.

―Eres gruñón ―posa en el dedo índice en la mejilla de Arthur―. Mi amigo gruñón, mi amante gruñón, mi novio gruñón, mi futuro esposo gruñón…

― ¿Esposo? ―pestañea incomprensible, hasta lo que sabe y recuerda, no le ha pedido matrimonio― Te estás adelantando. ―aunque tampoco lo ve como mala idea, claro que más adelante. Y no se percata que es llamado gruñón más de tres veces. Únicamente queda mirando los orbes del norteamericano, observando tranquilo, respirando pausado. Y Alfred yace del mismo modo, admirando los esmeraldas que le dan paz sin ganas de perder de vista al pestañar. Dicen que tan solo al ver los ojos dicen muchas cosas. Es verdad. Sus miradas compartidas son tan cómplices que demuestran todo lo que se mantiene en sus pechos, que no quieren hacer nada más. Solo mirarse.

En ese instante de atención, Arthur acaricia los pómulos del menor. Despacio y suave, deslizando sus dedos. Entrecierra los ojos.

―Oye…te ves bien sin lentes. ―da un cumplido dándose cuenta que el rubio del rizo se ve atractivo y tierno sin llevar Texas entre el puente de la nariz. Se pregunta si lo usa por ser corto de vista o simplemente por adorno. Sea como sea el caso, Alfred agradece apenas pronunciando "Gra-", al sentir los labios británicos sobre su mejilla, siendo un beso depositado. No sabe por qué, de la nada se sonroja sintiendo escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sin ser malo. Acto seguido, Arthur se posa encima de Alfred, repartiendo besos.

Hoy, se quedaran en casa para regalonearse, disfrutar de sus presencias siendo más que amigos, ser pareja. Tal vez, mañana, tendrán una cita más decente. Sin la ayuda de Francia. Ayudó _demasiado_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me tardé una semana en terminarlo. Tenía pensado en hacerlo semi-lemon, pero el llevar escrito parece más lemon(xD). La idea del capítulo donde Alfred está con la ballena, se me vino de repente, pensando que es un tonto (y también lindo~) al ver corrido desagradeciendo las buenas intenciones de Arthur. Pero yo, quise hacerlo UKxUSA. Se me hacía más hacia ese orden que el USAxUK, y de alguna manera no había escribo UKxUSA lemon. Y…y…Francis…la conversación con Arthur era de otro fic UKxUSA, que ya no va por haber usado los diálogos, además…no me fluía ninguna idea para seguirlo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, excitado y muchas cosas más que les hayan pasado ;D

Algún día haré un UKxUSA tremendamente **porno**. Incluso me da miedo escribirlo pero me arriesgaré. Y no me haré responsable de cegueras o traumas.

Se aceptan besos, abrazos, masajes, postres, Arthur inflable(?), scones, tomates, botellas, críticas solamente constructivas, entre más.

¡Saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

_Para que Arthur sea sucio contigo (?)...okey no..._


End file.
